


Cornicello

by Infamous_society



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Annoyed Bucky Barnes, Annoyed reader, Bucky is a kinky little shit, Cornicello, F/M, Fights, Karate, Knifeplay, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Tension, reader is an avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infamous_society/pseuds/Infamous_society
Summary: You’ve lost count of how many times you’ve told them it’s a cornicello not a chilli.Barnes is the final straw. Especially after insulting your fighting skills. Especially after whimpering when you pin him down on the mat and hold a dagger to his throat.





	Cornicello

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very self-indulgent fic! A cornicello is an amulet worn in southern Italy (or by descendants of southern Italian immigrants like myself) that resembles a red horn but looks a lot like a chilli.  
> However in this instance, you have one regardless if you’re Italian or not.

”Goddamn it, Tony! I told you already:  _it’s not a fucking chilli pepper_!” You screamed across the kitchen. 

“Well it sure looks like one to me, it’s red and pepper shaped,” He snarked back, looking pointedly at your necklace. 

You crossed your arms and pouted, “stop trying to make everything about Pepper, I know you love her.” 

“Ha!” Tony cried with glee, “so you admit it’s a pepper!” 

If it was possible, you scowled even more, fists clenching, “It’s a little horn. It’s a cornicello.”

* * *

“Have you got a new necklace Y/N?” Steve asked as he walked into the room.

You shook your head slightly, wondering where this conversation was going. It was almost as if the whole team was now suddenly jewellery obsessed. 

“What’s that charm on it then?” Steve inquired as he stepped a bit closer. 

You smiled sweetly at him, “It’s a cornicello.” 

A brief look of confusion fluttered over his face, “Oh. I thought it was a chilli.” 

A frustrated sigh left your lips, “It’s a good luck charm that also encourages fertility in crops and in people.” 

At your last statement you couldn’t help but notice the red tinge spreading across Steve’s cheeks. 

* * *

“I didn’t realise you were a fan of the Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Y/N.”

You growled, turning to face Sam, drawing the knife conveniently tucked into the top of your boot.   

“Just shut up!” You hissed, clutching the amulet with one hand. 

The dinner table fell quiet, anticipating the next move. Natasha was trying to conceal her grin as Sam’s face turned to sheer terror. 

“So is your favourite song Californication? I think mine i-“ 

Sam barely had time to duck as a knife flew over his head, straight into the wall. 

“Damn it! I’m sick of telling you that it’s not a chilli but a horn instead!” Your chair flew backwards, all eyes on you as you stormed out of the room. 

* * *

 A flash of metal caught your attention just before you went to punch the punching bag. Spinning around, you went for a roundhouse kick - aiming for his ribs. 

If he wasn’t such an arsehole, maybe he would have just blocked the shot. But no. Bucky Barnes just had to grab your foot and pull your leg towards him, rendering you helpless and flailing on the mat. 

“And I thought you were trained in martial arts, doll,” cocky and arrogant as always. 

You scowled once more, “Karate for ten years, Barnes. Black belt, third dan. Sorry I’m not a super soldier.” 

“For ten years?” His brow furrowed, “And you still can’t defend yourself on missions?”

Rage burnt through your bloodstream, annoyance flickered in your eyes. Fists clenched, muscles tensed - you were going to fight him whether he liked it or not. 

“I thought that chilli pepper of yours was for good luck,” a smirk crossed his face, “but it’s obviously not working if last mission you managed to corner yourself.” 

The last thing you needed was to be reminded of that. A mistake on your behalf lead to you being surrounded. Now Barnes was here with a stupid smirk on his handsome face, mocking you. 

 “It’s not a fucking chilli pepper, Barnes, and I got out of that situation didn’t I?” You growled, moving into a fighting stance. 

“You mean Natasha got you out of that situation; that’s not luck. Obviously that charm isn’t working,” his voice was calm like a lake on a summer’s day, but there was an undertone you couldn’t place – it reminded you of a winter high tide breaking against unyielding rocks. 

You threw a punch, dodging under his fist as he fought back, “Do you know what the cornicello actually does Barnes? Because I think you’re getting it all wrong.” 

A low growl escaped his throat, grunting with the effort of spinning his body out of the path of your knife. 

Though his face remained stoic, his eyebrows raised slightly, “Now doll, play nicely or don’t play at all.” 

“Now Barnes, stop mocking me or don’t talk at all,” you mimicked, wincing as his fist just brushed your skin. 

A moment of silence shrouded you, save the grunts that escaped Bucky’s throat as he aimed a side kick at your head. Your pent up anger finally had an outlet: beating the crap out of Bucky Barnes. He grimaced as your foot glanced against his chest, you had finally landed your first hit. An uppercut narrowly missed glancing of your jaw. You needed to focus. 

“So doll,” Bucky began, “you never told me what that charm actually does.” 

You scowled. Running, you executed a perfect flying kick, your left leg ready to strike his knee, you right leg at head height. However, you were fighting a super soldier. Trying not to squeal, you felt your legs being caught in midair, rendering you useless. 

Twisting your body, you used your momentum to wrap your legs around Bucky’s neck and swing yourself onto his shoulders, his face turning very slightly red.

Your hands grabbed his hair, yanking his head backwards. You knew exactly what to do.

“It improves fertility,” you whispered in his ear.

He stilled beneath you, seemingly forgetting this was a fight. 

“I’m sorry...what?” He managed to choke out, confusion and embarrassment etched on his face. 

“You asked me what my charm does. I just answered your question. It improves fertility.” Blunt, straight to the point. Bucky shifted uncomfortably. 

Grinning, you leant backwards, using your whole body weight to drag Bucky with you. Just before you hit the floor, you jumped out of the way, allowing Bucky to carry on falling. Before he could think about moving, you were on top of him - knife to his throat. 

He drew a ragged breath. 

“Tell me Barnes,” his eyes flitted up to you, “what were you saying about my fighting skills?”

His mouth opened, then shut again.

“Go on,” you encouraged, a false lull of reassurance dripped through your words. You moved so you were straddling his hips, pinning him down, knife digging deeper against his throat. “Tell me, there’s no need to be scared.” 

You could have sworn you heard a faint whimper coming from Bucky’s lips, if you didn’t know better.

“I...Y/N...you’re...” his breathing was shaky and he was struggling to form a coherent sentence.

“I don’t want to hear it Buck,” you deadpanned. Removing the dagger, you placed a kiss on the mark against his throat and then a kiss on his forehead.  

Standing up, you made your way to the exit, leaving Bucky laying on the mat still dazed. 

Your knife landed next to his head as he lay there, panting heavily, trying to process what had just happened. 

* * *

 Grinning, you spun excitedly in front of Natasha and Wanda. Tony had just given you a new combat suit. 

“I love it!” You gushed. “It’s so flexible, the material feels like a second skin and it’s even got secret holders for my knives and guns!” 

Natasha smirked at you, “Plus you look damn hot.”

Her eyebrows raised at Wanda, who in turn grinned at you, “We heard all about your little fighting fiasco Y/N. Steve found Bucky laying there and thought it was so hilarious he had to tell us.” 

A red tinge coloured your cheeks as heat rushed to them, “He was annoying me that’s all.”

It felt odd having to defend your actions to your friends. Natasha and Wanda looked questioningly at you, before grinning slightly. 

“Please,” Natasha smiled, “I saw that security footage. You pinned him down then kissed his neck Y/N.” 

Sighing, you ran a hand over your face. You couldn’t win this argument, no matter how hard you tried. Unzipping your suit slightly, you tried to stop blushing. 

“I’m hungry,” was the only response you could muster.

* * *

 Silence descended as you entered the kitchen. All eyes were trained on you, looking at your new suit. 

Of course it was Sam to break the silence, “Damn Y/N! Looking hot!” 

Bucky’s jaw twitched slightly, unnoticeable to the untrained eye. 

Narrowing your eyes you took a step towards Sam. His eyes glanced between your chest and you face. Instinctively, your hand clutched your necklace. Oh. You’d forgotten you’d unzipped the suit slightly. Murder danced in your eyes. 

“Sam Wilson,” you growled. “If that was a goddamn chilli reference, I swear I will throw you off the Empire State, without your wings.” 

His hands raised in mock surrender, “If you’re gonna fight me, at least do to me what you did to Bucky.” 

Silence.  _One second. Two seconds._ The whole team burst out laughing, even Steve who was trying to stop snickering. 

Bucky’s dark, brooding glare intensified. The white shirt he was wearing just enhanced his muscles and his hair was tied back in a bun, loose strands hanging around his face. 

Payback time. 

“You know,” you smirked mischievously. “I didn’t take Bucky for the kind of guy who likes being pinned down. I could’ve figured he liked knives and pain.” 

The laughter ceased. Bucky took a step closer towards you, anger in his eyes, a low growl escaping his throat. Each Avenger was focused on you. 

“But what I wasn’t expecting,” you carried on, “was for him to whimper when I moved to sit on top of him!” 

A raucous of laughter exploded around you. 

Bucky was shaking with rage, fists clenched so tight that his flesh hand was turning white. 

Stalking over to you, you could see his eyes darkening, icy blue turning into midnight black. 

“You know what I didn’t expect doll?” His voice was low and gravelly in your ear. “I didn’t expect you to be such a goddamn tease.” 

Shifting slighlty, you flashed your eyes at him, steeling yourself for the eye contact. Except his eyes weren’t looking at your face.

“Red suits you doll,” he murmured in your ear. “Plus that necklace is in such a perfect spot.” 

You pounced, hand stopping merely inches away from Bucky’s face. 

Amusement danced on his lips, laughter darted in his eyes, “Now Y/N what did I say about you hitting me?” 

Grimacing, you tried to move your arm out of his grasp, your skin on fire. 

“As far as I’m aware Bucky you didn’t say anything because you were too busy blushing beneath me.”

It seemed that there was now a permanent smirk on his face, which only deepened as soon as the words left your mouth. 

“Well doll, I can have you moaning beneath me.” 

Just like that the room fell silent. Everyone stopped laughing, looking at the situation between you and Bucky. Tension seeped in, making your head feel dizzy. 

Using every last ounce of your strength, you pushed Bucky backwards, grinning as his back hit the wall. 

His head tipped backwards, teeth chewing his lip, neck all exposed. 

“You were saying sergeant? It looks like you’re pinned beneath me.” A flush of excitement ran through your veins, hearing him whimper at the name.

He leaned towards you, arms snaking around your hips, hands coming to rest on your bottom. He darted forwards, lips brushing against your ear, “I’m going to fuck you. And the only thing you’re going to wear is that goddamn cornicello.” 

You surpressed a moan. 

Pressing your body flush against him, you looked up at him as innocently as possible, “Who says I’m going to fuck you?” 

Placing an open mouthed kiss to the hollow of his throat, you slipped one hand under his shirt and ground down against his groin. 

He couldn’t stop the moan tearing from his throat this time. 

A voice interrupted you before you could reply, “Don’t even think about fucking in my kitchen you two.” 

“Fuck this shit,” you could hear Sam sigh before walking out. Most of the Avengers followed soon after. 

Momentarily distracted, you let down your guard which Bucky used as an opportunity to start sucking down your neck. Instinctively your hips rolled against his.

Reaching out, you plucked a knife from the air. Natasha. So she was still here. But that didn’t matter. Not when the Winter Soldier was falling apart in front of you. 

He gasped as you pressed the cold blade against his neck, hips bucking up against yours. A drop of blood trickled down his neck, you leaning forward, lapping it up, a metallic tang on your lips. 

“Goddamn it Y/N,” he growled, all dangerously low and sexy. 

A clang echoed around the kitchen as the knife fell between your feet. 

He surged forwards, lips claiming yours. Finally. Rough, passionate, dangerous. The fire that burns through you was lit with your darkest desires, igniting something deep in your soul. Bucky was everywhere: battling for dominance with his tongue, one hand roaming your backside, one hand in your hair, his body encasing yours. 

It felt like you were drowning and flying at the same time. You needed more. 

Pulling away from each other, both panting heavily, you grinned.  The noise filled the silence now that everyone had left. The zipper on your suit had opened down to your abdomen. Bucky just stared. 

Your necklace lay against your skin, moving with the rise and fall of your chest. The cornicello dangled just above your cleavage. 

Coyly, your hands moved onto Bucky’s hips, “Like what you see?”

Bucky just grinned, “I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t walk tomorrow.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out way more kinky than I expected...but it never hurt anyone right?  
> Let’s not deny it, Bucky Barnes is a kinky little shit and you can’t convince me otherwise. 
> 
> The other title for this was: Red, Hot, Chilli Pepper! 
> 
> More about the cornicello:  
> •It protects against the malocchio (evil eye)  
> •Brings good luck, fertility and strength  
> •Traditionally made out of red coral  
> •Can be called ‘cornetto’ or ‘corno’  
> •Worn in Mezzogiorno  
> I constantly wear mine and I always get people asking, “why are you wearing a chilli?”


End file.
